Sleep brother, because i'm looking after you
by Karen Winchester
Summary: Missing scene/ AU from the episode 6x19. I saw the episode again, and decided to write this. Hope it's not too bad! If you like it, please review! - I'm a big brother too - said Dean shaking Joe's shoulder playfully - believe me that i feel the same for my Little... well… not so Little brother Sam.


**Missing scenes/ AU from the episode 6x19. I saw the episode again, and decided to write this. Hope it's not too bad! If you like it, please review! Enjoy!**

I'm looking after you

Since the first moment that Dean saw the boys inside that jail, tied up and scared, his heart softened. Moments after he entered in the Little space and took off the boys gags, asked them about their names. The older brother name was Joe, and the younger one was Ryan. Both were freaking out by the situation, but the older sibling took the role that Dean had known all his life, and talked to the mens.

\- Hey buddy - said Dean with a soft smile on his face when he saw that the younger kid was still looking to the floor, trying to make the boy feel a Little bit more comfortable - If you need something, tell us.

Dean saw how the kid's big and green eyes looked at him for the first time, and moments later he murmured something into Joe's ear.

When Sam was younger, he was even more shy that he was the day of today, and always talked to Dean, asking him if he could answer for him. He did it until Sam turned 9 years old, and he started hunting with John, leaving Sam in motel rooms for days. It hurted hearing his brother's insecure voice when he was talking to anybody that wasn't him. But as the big brother he was, had to make sure that if he'd be gone, his Little brother would be strong and capable to defend himself not only with punches, but with words too.

\- He's hungry - said Joe looking at his brother with a affective smile - i don't remember when we ate for the last time. When the cops took us and locked us, they only brought us water. They said that they wanted us to live, becuase they had a plan for us.

\- Don't worry - said Sam - first we've got to take off the handcuffs of you , and then we'll give you something to eat and drink.

\- Thanks - said Joe grateful - i thought that we were going to die.

\- We'll never let that happen - said Dean with a serious face - i can understand you. The… job… that we have it's really difficult, and we've thought the same few times.

\- I'm not afraid to die - said the older boy with a worried voice - my only fear is that my brother can get hurt. Our parents were killed by the cops, and now he's everything i have left. It's my job to look after him.

\- I'm a big brother too - said Dean shaking Joe's shoulder playfully - believe me that i feel the same for my Little... well… not so Little brother Sam.

While Sam went to get the keys for the handcuffs, Dean got lost in his memories without meaning to.

 ** _Flashback_**

 **\- Come on Sammy! -** **said Dean extending his arms towards his brother, that just turned 3 years old - we have to go.**

 **\- Dee -** **said Sam looking at him with teary eyes - don't wanna go.**

 **\- We have to, ok? -** **said Dean kneeling in front of Sam - but i promise that we'll come back to uncle Bobby's house soon.**

 **\- Promise? -** **asked the younger Winchester murmuring into Dean's ear with a shaky voice**

 **\- I promise Sammy - said the older sibling, looking directly at him - it** **'** **s a big brother's promise.**

 **Sam smiled at him, and showed the dimples on his chubby cheeks. Dean knew that they probably wouldn't be back in a while, becuase John had an argument with his uncle, but if lying could make Sam feel better, it was enough for him.**

 **Taking Sammy by the hand, saw that their father was loosing his patience waiting for them, and without giving another glance to what it'd been their home for almost a month and a half, walked with Sammy towards the backseat of the Impala** **and hugged him, singing with low voice "Hey Jude", hoping that his brother would sleep and also, would stop feeling sad.**

\- Dean! - said Sam shaking Dean - snap out of it!

\- What?! - said the older Winchester confused - what happened?!

\- I took the handcuffs off them, and gave them food and water. I asked them if they had any family member alive, and Joe mentioned an uncle that lives in Merritt. We have to go there.

\- Yeah, sure - said Dean standing up and heading to the door behind the boys and his brother - let's go!.

 _1 hour later_

The Winchester brothers, and the boys were in the impala as Dean drove through the dark road ahead. He didn't put music, and enjoyed the silence that was inside the vehicle. Every few minutes, Dean looked the boys in the backseat and thought about the old times when he was younger, and everything was easier. Now, of course things were different. The famous Eve was turning people into monsters, and they had to find her and kill her for once and ever.

\- Hey. You should rest - Dean heard that Joe said to Ryan - come here.

Through the rear-view mirror, saw that Joe extended his right arm and dragged his brother towards him, making the boy's head rest against his chest.

\- Sleep brother, because i am looking after you - said Joe, as he saw in the rear-view mirror how Dean smiled and looked at the other man right next to him, that if he wasn't wrong, his name was Sam.

Joe didn't know anything about the mens that saved his brother and him, but he knew that when he would be older, wanted to be like Dean, and be by his brother's side forever.

The end.-


End file.
